


tornasol

by zehn



Series: aurora [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: "Un día, cuando el tornasol en el rostro de Tooru es más intenso y sus párpados cerrados tiemblan de vez en cuando con la leve brisa, Hajime siente que se vuelve loco, que su cerebro ha adquirido las mismas tonalidades que el lago y el cabello de Tooru. Su corazón vuela, mucho más alto de lo que él ha sido capaz, más alto que las montañas, bosques y valles que ha recorrido junto a Tooru por tantos años."





	tornasol

**Author's Note:**

> Para la semana IwaOi 2017 en... ya saben dónde.   
> **Prompt:** _Immortality_

Las mañanas suelen ser frescas y tranquilas, la rutina repetitiva y constante. Sin embargo, apenas abre los ojos ese día, sabe que será diferente.

Y lo ha sido, por tantos años, que ya ha perdido la cuenta y a pesar de todo, no puede evitar el escalofrío de anticipación que atraviesa su espalda cuando ve la sonrisa de Issei.

—¿Listo? —le pregunta este tan pronto se lo encuentra en un pasillo. Tooru suspira, escondiendo las manos en las mangas de su kimono.  
—Ni un poco —responde, para después soltar una risita, Issei hace una mueca.

Y a pesar de mostrar cierto fastidio, camina a su lado mientras recorren los pasillos del enorme templo que ha hecho las veces de hogar durante los últimos siglos. Un lugar en el que Tooru está obligado a vivir durante la mayor parte del año, sin posibilidad alguna de salir o recibir visitas; desde un pequeño recinto observa a los fieles que vienen a diario, para darle ofrendas, pedir por sus seres queridos o por ellos mismos, o simplemente para comentar la historia que se ha hecho famosa por todo el pueblo.

Tooru sólo observa, escucha y, de vez en cuando, si la persona le ha caído bien intercede con los otros dioses para que la ayuden. A veces, (la mayoría de las veces), piensa que es él quien necesita ayuda, pues es precisamente a él a quien los dioses ignoran, desprecian y castigan con todo el odio que tienen.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa es la pregunta más importante, que ni siquiera el ocurrente Issei se atreve a responder. Cuando la duda surge, solo intercambian una mirada y un comentario pasajero: "es la voluntad de los dioses" y, como si los dioses no fueran criaturas caprichosas y despiadadas, comparten una carcajada y siguen su camino.

 _Una vez al año_ , piensa Tooru, s _ólo una vez al año_.  
Se pregunta cuánto habrá cambiado o si lo habrá olvidado. Si quizá ya no puede recordarlo, como a veces el mismo Tooru cree que ha olvidado su risa o la agilidad con que sube y baja de los árboles; el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo mira, o la textura de su mano sobre la de él.

Cree que lo ha olvidado, pero sólo lo extraña. Un poco, mucho, demasiado… Tanto que Issei a su lado le da una palmada en la espalda y, sin dar muestras de cansancio, le repite por enésima vez la palabra que ha mantenido la esperanza de Tooru durante esta última semana.

—Pronto.

Tooru espera.

. . . .

Hajime sabe que Takahiro está diciendo algo con un tono lento e incluso un poco burlón, pero también le parece que da alaridos, porque cada vez que lo escucha siente como si su cabeza fuese a estallar.

Después de todo, es un día especial. Takahiro debería callarse.

—Es un día especial —le dice Takahiro, sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
—Cállate.  
—¿Resaca? —le pregunta Takahiro, y Hajime se esconde entre las cobijas—. Ya sabes que a Tooru no le gusta cuando…

Se interrumpe a mitad de la frase para evitar el golpe de Hajime, quien se ha levantado de repente, casi gruñendo en su dirección.

 _Es un día especial_ , se repite, _de los que solo vienen una vez al año._

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez: El año pasado, una lluvia torrencial había impedido la reunión; el año anterior, un terrible terremoto había destruido gran parte del país; y el año anterior a ese, hubo más lluvias.

Habían pasado, entonces, un poco más de seis años desde la última vez que lo había visto y aunque Hajime había rogado a los dioses, llegando hasta el punto de arrodillarse ante ellos, pidiendo porque el favor que les concedían fuese concedido en una fecha diferente a la acordada; siempre había sido recibido con negativas.

Y en seis años, que podían parecer un suspiro para un espíritu menor como él, le daba la impresión que lo iba a olvidar. O bien que Tooru lo había olvidado. O quizá, que todo era una broma de mal gusto de los cielos y en realidad, ni Tooru ni su encuentro anual existía. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño y Hajime era un simple humano, atrapado en el laberinto de la vida en la ciudad, perdido entre el ruido de la gente y la suciedad de las calles, esperando un milagro.

Takahiro sacude un kimono frente a él, llamando su atención, Hajime decide que va a vivir lo que parece un sueño durante un rato más y espera que el resto del día siga siendo tan soleado como nunca.

. . . .

Siendo dos espíritus menores, mucho más de lo que eran ahora, traviesos e ignorantes del mundo que acababa de empezar a florecer. Una nueva era se extendía ante ellos, los humanos, que habían empezado a caminar erguidos hace muy poco, emigraban a distintos terrenos en búsqueda de comida y métodos de supervivencia.

Eran niños, los dos. Jugaban con enormes animales cuyos nombres eran desconocidos y surcaban los cielos a velocidades inimaginables, sólo visibles para una mente abierta y un cerebro demasiado imaginativo. Saltaban kilómetros entre las cimas de la montañas más altas, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, gritando lo que creían eran sus nombres y riendo.

Y cuando Tooru cae rendido en la orilla de un lago, con la cara sucia de barro y sus ropas desgastadas y deshilachadas, Hajime piensa que va a cuidarlo para siempre.

Para cuando el mapa ha empezado a cambiar, Tooru y Hajime han crecido lo suficiente como para recibir pequeños trabajos de parte de los dioses. Hajime se encarga de enviar mensajes y artículos especiales; Tooru tiene misiones similares y eventualmente, empieza a obtener pequeñas misiones como guardaespaldas de algunas diosas, que han quedado, aparentemente, hipnotizadas con su admirable apariencia física.

Pasan sus tiempos libres juntos, y de vez en cuando, vuelven a recordar las épocas de su niñez. Cuando los humanos no habían sobrepoblado el planeta, el lenguaje hablado no había tomado forma, las montañas y planicies se extendían verdes hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Tooru cae de nuevo a la orilla del río, cansado, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración y Hajime se sienta a su lado. El sol se refleja en la superficie del lago, sin embargo, el reflejo no le resulta cegador; más bien, es como un tornasol, un torbellino de colores que ascienden desde la profundidad del agua y se extienden a su alrededor, llegando hasta la orilla donde Tooru recupera su aliento.

Vuelven allí, muchas veces hasta por días enteros, de vez en cuando incluso olvidando sus labores o creando las más variadas excusas para justificar sus ausencias.

Un día, cuando el tornasol en el rostro de Tooru es más intenso y sus párpados cerrados tiemblan de vez en cuando con la leve brisa, Hajime siente que se vuelve loco, que su cerebro ha adquirido las mismas tonalidades que el lago y el cabello de Tooru. Su corazón vuela, mucho más alto de lo que él ha sido capaz, más alto que las montañas, bosques y valles que ha recorrido junto a Tooru por tantos años.

Cierra los ojos, una mano en la frente de Tooru, apartándole el cabello de la frente y lo besa. Acelerado, intranquilo, torpe y complicado; sin embargo, Tooru parece eufórico con el gesto, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida, mueve su cuerpo para acomodar sus posiciones, mientras Hajime intenta hacer lo mismo. Para cuando encuentran una posición más cómoda, con las piernas de Hajime a cada lado de la cadera de Tooru, sus manos acomodadas en sus hombros y las de Tooru en su cadera, al fin han encontrado coordinación, la de toda la vida, la que les pertenece a ellos dos.

 _Todo va a estar bien_ , creen. Porque por unos segundos, no existen dioses, ni normas, ni trabajos; solo los dos, los colores del lago, el sol sobre ellos y el viento a su alrededor.

Hay un trueno en la distancia, algo similar a un rugido. La rabia de sus superiores contamina el aire, la tonalidad del río se difumina en un deprimente blanco y negro. Tooru y Hajime se levantan, tomados de la mano, conscientes que días de excusas y olvidos han llegado a su fin, y ellos pagarán las consecuencias.

. . . .

En un principio, no podía verlo. Ambos habían sido condenados a permanecer encerrados para siempre en templos en extremos opuestos. Los días se extendían uno tras otro sin diferencia alguna, ya no había colores ni cálidos soles a su alrededor. Tooru ha llegado a conocer cada rincón del templo de memoria, imaginando cada tanto que estaría haciendo _él_ , porque nunca se refería a Hajime por su nombre, queriendo evitar la sensación de falta de aire que lo invadía cada vez que lo pronunciaba.

Gracias a Takahiro e Issei, en algún momento, lograron que los dioses se compadecieran de ellos y les concedieran un día al año. Sólo un día para verse. Sólo un día.

Tooru cree que eso es suficiente, comparado con siglos de separación y olvido.

—Gracias —le dice de repente a Issei, éste alza una ceja.  
—¿Qué?  
—Gracias —repite Tooru.

Issei suelta una risita y se acerca a él, para acomodar el kimono que se ha desajustado. Su sonrisa le indica a Tooru que ha comprendido el mensaje y como todas las cosas, agradece su silencio, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar ante una de las ocurrencias de Issei.

El día sigue siendo soleado, tranquilo, sin rastro alguno de lluvia en el horizonte. Tooru vuelve a ajustarse el kimono, por puro nerviosismo, más que porque la prenda en realidad esté desajustada. Han pasado seis o quizá siete años, la verdad no lleva la cuenta y vuelve a sentirse como en el primer día después que su castigo empezara: intranquilo, preocupado, incapaz de dejar de moverse. Incluso ese día, cumple frenéticamente con sus labores y acaba justo a tiempo, encontrándose a Issei en la entrada del templo justo cuando el sol está en lo más alto del cielo.

. . . .

En un día tan soleado como este, muchas personas se sentirían incapaces de salir, pues da la impresión que el intenso sol está a punto de derretir el asfalto de las calles. Hacia el mediodía, especialmente, el calor se vuelve peor y las personas se refugian en la sombra de sus casas, con un ventilador o sistema de aire acondicionado a toda potencia y un vaso de limonada helada en sus manos.

Desde una de esas casas, se alcanza a ver un antiguo lago, centro de leyendas e historias fantásticas. Desde afables espíritus hasta terribles monstruos han hecho parte de los cuentos que han pasado de generación en generación. Y cuando el sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo, sus rayos se reflejan en la superficie del agua, creando un fenómeno poco común y sin explicación disponible hasta el momento: un leve multicolor invade la superficie, extendiéndose por la orilla y quedándose allí por un largo rato, dándole a los alrededores del lago una apariencia casi salida de un sueño, prácticamente irreal.

Es un fenómeno que sucede sólo una vez al año, aunque no se le veía desde hace casi seis, y cuando los vecinos del lago ven el día claro y la superficie del lago meciéndose suavemente con el viento, saben que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo van a volver a ver.

Más allá, en la orilla del lago, se escucha un leve sonido, de pasos sobre las pequeñas rocas. Al principio, el sonido es espaciado, como dudoso y luego, se vuelve más rápido, como pasos que corren, con desespero tras años de extrañar el sonido.

—Tooru… —murmura Hajime. Con emoción, observa que Tooru no ha cambiado ni un poquito, sigue conservando su misma alegría contagiosa, la enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la energía inconmensurable que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Sin perder ni un segundo, Hajime lo toma en sus brazos y lo aprieta contra sí mismo, con fuerza; olvidándose de los dioses y su castigo, los años que han pasado sin verse y las veces que se han extrañado.

—Han pasado siglos —dice Tooru, contra su hombro, Hajime lo siente sonreír.  
—Un par de años, nada más. No exageres —le responde Hajime, apartándolo y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Alejados de ellos, Issei y Takahiro intercambian una sonrisa, caminan juntos por la orilla, volteando a mirarlos de vez en cuando, sólo para verificar que siguen allí. Ninguno de los dos puede alejarse demasiado, pues es gracias a ellos que este encuentro se da, y si los pierden de vista, arriesgan un castigo peor para los cuatro. Sin embargo, con la intención de darles un poco de privacidad, se sientan en lo alto de un árbol, y hasta dónde están, les llega el eco de la risa de Tooru y una maldición de Hajime.

—¿Otra vez un sapo? —pregunta Issei, rememorando aquellos años muy lejanos, cuando Tooru metía un sapo en la espalda de Hajime, aprovechando un descuido de éste.  
—Supongo —ríe Takahiro—. Es un truco que nunca falla.  
—No debería distraerse tanto —comenta Issei y Takahiro suelta una carcajada, Issei se le une un segundo después, ambos conscientes que pretender que Hajime no se distrajera en compañía de Tooru era como pedir que el tiempo se detuviera.

Takahiro mira al cielo, que está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte. Le parece increíble que el tiempo concedido esté a punto de terminar y piensa en la expresión triste que tendrá Hajime por el resto del día, quizá el resto del año, hasta que la próxima fecha se aproxime.

—Fue un día especial —comenta, escucha los chapoteos en el lago y alcanza a verlos sumergirse, muy cerca el uno del otro; salen unos segundos después, despeinados y fundidos en un profundo beso. Takahiro aparta la mirada.  
—Nos vemos el otro año, si el clima lo permite —comenta Issei, ofreciéndole la palma extendida de su mano.  
—Y todos los que vengan, por toda la eternidad —responde Takahiro y estrecha su mano con la suya, sacudiéndola con una energía exagerada, de nuevo, Issei ríe y salta del árbol al suelo, llamando a su protegido; Takahiro hace lo propio con Hajime.

 _Hasta el otro año_ , piensa Hajime, cuando se separa finalmente de Tooru, el lago aparece oscuro y desolado. Lleno de sombras negras y azules y la superficie ya no es tan tranquila como antes, el cielo ya no está despejado y se pregunta en qué momento aparecieron tantas nubes. Con una última despedida a Tooru, siente una gota fría caer en su nariz e inicia el camino de vuelta.

 _Hasta el otro año, y todos los que vengan, por toda la eternidad_.

* * *


End file.
